


PURPLE SATIN

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 5 (costume spoiler)<br/>Summary: Arthur leaves to check out a sighting of Morgana in the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PURPLE SATIN

   
  
 **Title: PURPLE SATIN**

**Author:**

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Knights Of Camelot (Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon)

**Spoilers: series 5 (costume spoiler)**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Summary:** Arthur leaves to check out a sighting of Morgana in the area.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**PURPLE SATIN**

“Guinevere, are you going to see me off?” Arthur asked from the door.

  
“Yes. Give me a moment.” Guinevere blotted the letter she was writing. She stood and walked to Arthur. The purple satin of her gown rustled softly with each step. “I wish you didn’t have to go too. I don’t see why you can’t just send the Knights.”

  
“I need to check this out myself. You know how it is.” Arthur offered her his arm and smiled as she slipped her hand around his elbow. “I have always loved that colour on you.”

  
“I always thought the only interest you had in my gowns is how to get me out of them.” Guinevere giggled as they walked down the corridor.

  
“That is not entirely true!” Arthur grinned. They stopped at the top of the steps. “Guinevere, I want you to be alert whilst I’m gone. This may just be a way to get me away from the Palace.”

  
“I thought the same.” Guinevere picked up her skirts as they started down the steps. “I will keep a sword next to the bed. Who will you leave with me?”

  
“I’m not sure but it will be one of our most trusted Knights.” Arthur grimaced. “I hate leaving you alone.”

  
“I know.” Guinevere said softly.

  
They walked out into the bright sunlight to see the Knights assembled in the courtyard. Arthur turned and gave her a soft kiss and whispered, “I love you.”

  
“I love you.” Guinevere said softly.

  
“Leave Percival with me. He will keep me safe.” Guinevere said.

  
“Good choice.” Arthur started down the steps.

  
“Arthur, be cautious.” Guinevere called out.

  
Arthur turned and smiled. “I will.”

  
Guinevere was afraid this was one of Morgana’s ploys to separate them. Morgana had been reported in the area. She just wished that Arthur had left the task of checking it out to the Knights but he was a ‘hands on’ king. She understood his need to do this. She just didn’t like it. 

  
Arthur and the Knights mounted their horses and Arthur turned to give her one last look. Guinevere smiled at him and waved as they rode out.

  
“My Lady.” Percival said as he walked up the steps towards her..

  
“Thank you for staying Percival. I hope you won’t find my day too boring.” Guinevere smiled at him. “Let’s get to the Council meeting.” Guinevere turned and started off to the Council Chambers.

  
“Yes, My Lady.” Percival gave a quick look around the courtyard and followed his Queen.   


End file.
